Episode 5
'' The Armored Mage' (鎧の魔導士!! Yoroi no Madoushi!!) is the fifth episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on November 9, 2009.''' Synopsis Natsu, Lucy, and many of the other members of the Fairy Tail Guild need money and are looking over the job board. Mirajane explains the way the guilds work and the leadership breakdown. However, there are Dark Guilds that don’t adhere to the rules and regulations of the regular guilds and they are often involved with criminal activities. ]]Natsu and Gray end up arguing and are about to fight again when Erza arrives. Natsu and Gray start acting all buddy-buddy all of a sudden and Lucy is shocked. Erza is one of the strongest Fairy Tail member and has beaten both Natsu and Gray to a pulp before. Erza asks Natsu and Gray to help her on the next mission. They agree in order to stay in her good graces. Lucy also comes along at the insistence of Mirajane to keep Natsu and Gray from fighting all the time. Once they are aboard the train, Erza punches Natsu to knock him out and make the trip easier for him. She then tells the others about the mission. They are to face off against another Dark Guild called Eisenwald that is planning something evil and they must stop them. The Lullaby that Erza and the others have heard mentioned is a flute that plays a deadly melody. Anyone who hears the flute has their life sucked away from them. They reach Onibus and they suddenly realize they forgot to get Natsu off the train. Natsu is feeling sick from the moving train when he is approached by an Eisenwald Guild member, Kageyama. ]] He kicks Natsu in the face and says that they call the registered guild members, flies. Natsu starts to use his Flame Magic but gets sick. Kageyama uses his Shadow Magic and knocks Natsu across the train car. The train stops due to the fact that Erza pulls the emergency stop back at the station so they can catch up to the train. Now that it’s stopped moving, Natsu gets up and sees a strange looking flute that has a skull on top with three eyes. He attacks and Kageyama throws up some Shadow Magic to defend himself. Natsu knocks him back into the wall and then the conductor announces that the stop was a false alarm and Natsu jumps out of the train and just happens to hit heads with Gray as Erza is driving their vehicle to catch up to the train. After Natsu and Gray come to their senses, Natsu tells them about what happened on the train and Erza is mad at him for not stopping Kageyama (but Natsu didn’t know any better since she had knocked him out when they discussed the mission) Kageyama reaches Kunugi Station and all the passengers are run off the train by the Eisenwald Guild and Kageyama presents the Lullaby to the leader of their guild, Erigor. Erigor states they can now complete their plan. Characters that Appear Navigation Category:Episodes